Enemies
by RockinWaterBender
Summary: After Sam and Quinn got back together, it left Santana and Finn in the cold. Or so they think. There are special someones out there for everyone but who's out there for them two?
1. Haters

Santana glared at Quinn and Sam in their embrace together. It made her sick to her stomach as they kissed right in front of everyone! How could he want that snake instead of her who offered her body to him. She noticed that Finn was stiff beside her as he stared at Sam with envy. Santana rolled her eyes and stood up as she stormed out of the room. Before she could leave the school building, a deep voice stopped her dead in her tracks. "Where you going? Can't face the music?" Pucks voice sounded behind her and Santana turned around to see Puck jogging towards her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and it made Puck stop in his tracks. "Face the fact that I'm not wanted by any guy. Sam, Finn, you! NOBODY!" Santana shouted at him and threw her hands up dramatically. Puck watched quietly then walked over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Santana was stunned by the sudden warmth and kindness from Puck, the all time bad boy. She stood there for a few seconds before slowly wrapping her arms around him and snuggling closer to his tough as steel body. It felt good to be held safely and closely.

Finn couldn't believe what was happening before his eyes as Quinn and Sam walked out holding hands and whispering softly. Of all the girls, Quinn was the one he really thought was his, besides Rachel. But he didn't want to go down that road again. Finn stood up slowly and grabbed his coat when Rachel touched his shoulder gently. "I'm sorry Finn. Maybe it's just not ment to be." She said quietly and the anger in Finn got the best of him. "You are probably happy right now. Poor Finn got his woman taken and now needs sympathy." He thundered and then took his leave from the room, leaving Rachel to stare after him.

Puck smiled as he walked Santana home with his coat around her shoulders. He had his chance with her when Sam humiliated her in front of everyone and now she was fair game. She was more than fair game to him though, she was his girl. Everyone knew Puck as the 'bad boy' who stole girlfriends, vandalized, and broke into alcohol cabinets. Well he was more than that and he was willing to show Santana the inside of him. The side where he cared what people thought and what hurt him deep inside even though he never let anyone show it. The love and kindness he could show her if she would just give him a chance. A chance to show her that he could be better than Sam.

Rachel walked home slowly through the light fog. She kept repeating the things Finn had said in the classroom just hours before. Rachel hadn't ment to hurt Finn when she kissed Puck. It was a mistake and she regretted it since Finn was the best thing that ever happened in her life. The times they spent together in each others arms and writing song that really ment alot to her and maybe even more to him. The kisses they shared together and the laughter they always had. It made her heart hurt when she thought of the good times and it was even worse when she found out what had happened between him and Santana. Santana deserved what she got today, even if she wasn't Quinn's favorite person in the whole wide world. Rachel sighed as she greeted her parents and went straight to her tidy room. Straight over to her keyboard and a CD that was hidden under her bed. She didn't have the heart to throw it out but she couldn't stand looking at it everyday. On the CD, was the song she and Finn had sung together for the first time. It was one of their favorite songs that they had ever sung and no one had ever heard it, besides them. Rachel put the CD on and felt the melody move through her as she played the notes on the keyboard. She felt her voice clogg up for just a moment since the emotions were tugging at her heartstrings. Rachel quickly found her voice and softly sang to the song she had grown to love and hate all at the same time.

**If I never knew you  
If i never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be...  
**


	2. Guilty

The next day, Finn lumbered through McKinley High's doors and straight up to Rachel's locker to apologize. She looked so innocent and fragile as she got her books and shut her locker. Finn took a deep breath and followed her. "Rachel!" He called and she looked back, immediatly recognizing him then turning and walking faster away from him. "Aw Rach! Come on. I'm sorry!" Finn yelled as Rachel disappeared around a corner out of his sight. He felt a tug at his heart and he shook his head while turning away and walking to class.

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief when she walked around the corner and leaned against the lockers heavily. She clearly wasn't in the mood to face Finn today and have him accuse her some more. But she had heard him yell his apology even though she refused to accept it deep down. He had hurt her by saying that she was using him again! How stupid could one boy get? She asked herself as she waltzed into Algebra. She took her seat beside Brittany who was doodling on her notebook absently. "Hey Brittany." Rachel said flatly and Brittany just nodded her head in hello before returning to her picture. Rachel sighed and opened her book to start on the nights homework with Finn still dominating her thoughts.

Puck was sweet last night, and when Santana said hi today, he was back to his normal self. "Hey legs. Need some quality time?" He snickered and smirked back at his gang. Santana stood there, dumbfounded while he laughed and whispered to his friends. What Santana didn't see was the apology in his eyes that he couldn't say in front of his friends. She just turned around and stalked off before he could embarrass her anymore. She would blow up on him later, she thought at her locker. For now she had to get through that mornings classes.

He hadn't ment it to go far. She took it so literally this morning that he felt a guilty knot ball up in his stomach. He slowly stroded past her locker where she stood gathering her books up for her next classes. Puck felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her and it nearly knocked him off his feet. He took a deep breath before walking over to lean against the locker beside hers. She looked up for a second, but then she turned away and shut her locker before walking away. Puck frowned and hurried after her. "Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it." Santana said and continued to sail down the halls with him close on her heals. "Oh come on Santana! You know I didn't mean anything." He whined and a couple kids gave him weird looks. Puck gave them a smirk and swung his arm around her shoulder as if nothing was wrong. Santana shrugged it off and whirled her fury onto him. "You think you can play with my emotions after everything with Sam? Well it isn't going to work buddy cause you are nothing but a self centered ass." She replied and turned away. Puck stood there with his mouth hanging wide open as he stared after her. He shook his head and felt anger fill his mind as he walked towards his class. What he knew for sure was that he had alot of sucking up to do.


	3. As one

He was going to corner her before Glee started, Puck assured himself as he walked into the music room where everyone already stood chatting with one another. He stroded right up to Santana and took her by the shoulders. "Santana, I need you to listen to me. I didn't mean to hurt you this morning. I... I have feelings for you." Puck announced and the whole room fell silent. Then Artie broke it with a chuckle. "It's about damn time."

Santana stood dumbfounded after this boy holding her close told her what he felt. "I don't know what to say." Santana stuttered into his shirt. "Say you'll be my girlfriend." Puck whispered and she smiled, suddenly aware of the dozen sets of eyes staring at them. "Yes." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought his lips down to hers while cheers broke out everywhere. In her mind, Santana could hear a soft melody play in her mind

**Your eyes whispered how we met**

**Across the room your silouhette**

**Starts to make it's way to me**

Finn watched with a smile on his lips as Puck and Santana took their seats with hands linked. Now all he had to do with patch things up with Rachel. Mr. Schuester began to teach the vocal lesson, when Finn felt his hand shoot up in the air. "Yes Finn?" "Uhh... I'm sorry sir, but there is something I need to do." Then he made his way to the grand piano where he sat the music sheets earlier. He looked up nervously and saw Rachel picking at imaginary lint on her crisp white shirt. The melody played out of his mind, since it had been kept up there locked in its chest of painful memories he refused to forget. Her head snapped up, as the melody reached out and licked at her heart.

**If I never knew you If I never felt this love I would have no inkling of How precious life can be And if I never held you I would never have a clue How at last I'd find in you The missing part of me In this world so full of fear Full of rage and lies I can see the truth so clear In your eyes So dry your eyes And I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through Lost forever If I never knew you **

Finn looked longingly up at Rachel who held a hand over her heart and had a fragile smile on her face. She stood up and began to make her way down to him and her unmistakable melody healed Finn's cracked heart.

**If I never knew you I'd be safe but half as real Never knowing I could feel A love so strong and true I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through Lost forever If I never knew you **

She held out her hand as Finn took it and they stood side by side looking into each others eyes.

** Never knowing why Lost forever If I never knew you**

Finn reached down and lifted her chin as his lips found her familiar ones with love that she heatedly returned. They stood in each other's arms as the room errupted around them. Indeed, enemies could love.


End file.
